1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an etching apparatus and a method of etching a substrate using the etching apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an etching apparatus for performing a wet etching process and a method of etching using the etching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device is advantageous in areas of the dimension, weight and the power consumption thereof, so that the liquid crystal display device is used in a display monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, a television and so on.
The liquid crystal display device has been developed in order to reduce and minimize the dimension and/or the weight thereof. There are many methods of reducing the dimension and/or the weight of the liquid crystal display device. Most of all, methods of reducing the weight of the substrate have been researched variously.